


1 HP

by UzbekistanRules



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I made myself sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:09:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4963651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UzbekistanRules/pseuds/UzbekistanRules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know, I like Asgore. He's just this fluffy goat man that can kill you with one strike. It's... nice. To see a 'villain' remorse about it while still retaining the title as one of the strongest characters</p><p>Anyway, the fight between the King of Monsters and Seventh Human SOUL doesn't pan out so well for the SOUL in question...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1 HP

You pant, feeling your knees buckling. Your SOUL buckling. Everything buckling under his intense aura. It's not one of murder- oh no. You knew that aura very well. As a matter of fact, it might live inside you. You can't tell for sure. It's... It's hard. Your DETERMINATION isn't enough to stand up to him. ASGORE. One more hit, and your SOUL would be his.

However... you did notice something peculiar about him.

You ask him, before his next attack to look up at you.

The smile never leaves his face. It's lessened true, but it doesn't go away in it's entirety. What's that? Tears? You can almost see a memory floating through his head, a momentary lapse in concentration. You think that you've broken through to him.

His trident shreds your body like so much meat.

"..... I can't." His victory is hollow. You know that, even as you feel yourself slipping from this mortal coil to join six others.

To allow ASGORE to become a god and kill all of humanity.

You've failed.

And yet, even as you fade away, you can hear his voice. "Our fate rests upon you..."

.....

You're not giving up yet.


End file.
